


The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Sofia has a plan but not everything works out in the end.





	The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

Sofia Falcone knew that Jim would eventually come to her, she had made sure of that. After Mario's death, she wanted to make Jim pay — to make him hurt like she was hurting. So she began to plot and plan while sending out spies to find out what made Jim Gordon tick. They had been watching him for months before they came back to Sofia with their observations. As the spies told her of the one person that Jim truly cared about, Sofia smirked. Harvey Bullock would be the ace up her sleeve and she would use the man that Jim loved to bring him down.

Jim curled his hands into fists as the Police Commissioner ordered him to leave Penguin and his men alone. If any criminal had a license, Jim would have to leave them alone — leaving Gotham in the hands of murders, rapists and thieves. When Jim had first came back to Gotham, he had promised himself that he would get rid of the corruption and put people like the Penguin in jail. It had been almost four years since then and nothing had changed. The Pax Peguina was now the law of the land and Jim had do something to stop it. There was only one person that Jim knew that could go to; person that loved Gotham just as much as he did. Unfortunately, this meant that Jim would have to make a deal with Carmine Falcone.

Knowing that he needed someone he could trust by his side, Jim told Harvey about his plan. As Jim continued to talk about bringing Penguin down, Harvey was looking at his best friend like he had suddenly grown a second head. Going to Carmine would only put a band aid on the situation. There would only be order for a little while until some other villain took over Gotham. Having a mob boss like Carmine ruling the underworld wouldn't bring the justice that Jim craved back to Gotham. Still, it was their only plan at the moment and Harvey wasn't willing to let Jim run head first into danger without him.

So when Jim mentioned going to Miami to approached Carmine, Harvey decided to go with him. There was no way in hell that Harvey was going to let Jim fly to Florida alone. If Jim was proceeded to with his half-cocked plan, then he was going to need some back up. So Harvey bought their plane tickets to Miami and accompanied Jim on his trip.

Jim would never know much of Harvey's saving he had spent on their flight or the fact that the only reason Harvey had gone with him was because the older man was head over heels in love with him nor would Harvey tell him. The truth was that he knew that Jim could never love him and the day he found someone else to settle down with would be the day he broke Harvey's heart. He just hoped that it wouldn't be any time soon.

By the time they made it to Miami, Jim and Harvey were both too tired to argue with the hotel clerk who had booked them the honeymoon suite and the complimentary romantic diner for two. Instead they enjoyed their steak dinner before taking turns in the shower. Once they were finished, they each took a side of the king sized bed and quickly fell asleep. When morning came, Jim woke up to find Harvey's arms wrapped around him. Blushing, he wiggled himself out of his best friend's embrace and went to take a shower.

After he was dressed, Jim woke Harvey up before going downstairs to enjoy his continental breakfast. He was one his second helping of scrambled eggs when a refreshed Harvey sat across from him. Looking at the older man, Jim blushed again. Over the years, Harvey had been the only one in his corner. He had been there for Jim no matter what and somewhere between Lee and Blackgate, he had fallen in love with Harvey without even realizing it until it had almost been too late. 

Jim had almost lost Harvey to Scottie and yet he still couldn't confess his feelings for the older man. The problem was that he didn't want to lose his best friend and Jim knew if they eventually became a couple that he would ruin everything. Harvey was the one person he couldn't lose so Jim kept quite. Now, Jim wasn't sure that he made the right choice nor was he certain that his feelings would go unrequited. If the morning waking up in Harvey's arms had proven anything to him, it was that the older man might actually love Jim in return.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Harvey asked, starling Jim out of his thoughts.

“It's the only way to save Gotham from Penguin.”

“If you chop off the head of the beast, Jim, another one will grow in its place.” Harvey said.

“You know that I have to try. If we're ever going to bring justice back to Gotham we have to get rid of Penguin and the people who are in his pockets.”

“There is always a price you have to pay Jim. Are you willing to pay it?”

“Yes.” 

“Then lets go visit our friend Carmine,” Harvey said, placing his hat on his head.

After renting a car, they drove to Falcone's Miami estate. When they arrived, Carmine's bodyguards stood by the gate — waiting for them. As one of the guards approached the car, Harvey rolled down his window.

“Mr. Falcone is waiting for you,” he said gruffly.

“How did he know we were coming?” Harvey asked, as they both got out of the car.

“I told him,” Jim replied.

“You have a death wish, don't you?”

“Carmine and I didn't exact part on best of terms. I had to make sure that he wouldn't kill me if I came down here. He gave me his word that no harm would come to me or you.”

“And you just took his word for it?”

“I had no other choice, Harvey.”

“And you know more than anyone else Captain Bullock that I'm nothing but a man of my words,” Carmine said approaching them from behind. “Mr. Gordon, you told me over the phone that you have matter of great urgency that could use my help.”

“Yes.”

“Good, let's take this out on the patio.”

Following Carmine, they were greeted by a maid and young woman in her twenties. After the maid pour them both a cup of tea and place a plate of cookies on the table, she left them alone to talk. The young woman, however, stayed as she sat down next to Carmine.

“Jim, Harvey, this is my daughter Sofia. Anything you have to say can be said in front of her.”

Looking at the two men, Sofia put on her best fake smile. When she had paid off Penguin to create the Pax Peguina, she knew that Jim would be coming to Miami sooner rather than later. She, however, hadn't planned on Harvey on coming with him. His presence wasn't of any great importance nor did it ruin her plans. She knew that he was no match for her and it would be fun to seduce Jim right in front of Harvey. As long she created a rift between the two men and got revenge for her brother's death, she would put up with Harvey's presence — for now. 

“Falcone; sorry Carmine, we could use your help. Penguin has taken over the underworld. He has the Mayor, Police Commissioner and the GCPD in his pockets.”

“And what do you want from me?” 

“The criminals of Gotham listen to you. If you come back, you could bring some order back to Gotham.”

“I like you Jim, but the last time we met you had just killed my son. What makes you think that I would ever help you?”

“It's not for me, it's for Gotham and its people.”

“Even if I wanted to go back to Gotham, I can't. I'm dying Jim, there is nothing left for me there.”

“There must be something you can do,.”

“Perhaps, I can help you,” Sofia said. “I've always wanted to see home.”

“Sofia...”

“I'm not a little girl anymore, Father. I'm capable of my own choices and I choose to help Mr. Gordon and Captain Bullock,” she said, interrupting him.

“Very well but if you do this, you will do it alone.”

“ I understand. Now come along, Jim, we have much to discuss,” she said pulling Jim away from the table.

As Harvey got up to follow him, Carmine stopped him in his tracks.

“Come, have a drink with me Harvey.”

With a sigh, Harvey followed him into the kitchen where Carmine had a built in bar. After pouring his most expensive whiskey into a shot glass, he handed it over to Harvey.

“To love,” he saluted. 

Raising he own glasses, Harvey knocked the whiskey back quickly before placing the glass back on the bar.

“You, Captain are in love with Jim Gordon. It's written all over you face,” Carmine said, causing Harvey to choke on the liquor going down his throat.

He cough for a moment before taking in a deep breath. Over the years that Harvey had known the older man, Carmine could always read him like a book. Unfortunately, it was a trait that Carmine had used for his own benefit; today was no different.

“What do you want?”

“I know my daughter, she is up to something. I want you to tell Jim how you feel before she can sink her nails into him," Carmine said.

“I can't, I don't want to lose him.”

“Somehow I doubt that your feelings will not be returned. I've seen the way that Mr. Gordon looks at you but you have to move quickly before Sofia can make her move.”

Putting down his drink, Carmine gestured that Harvey should follow him back to the patio. From there, he led Harvey to the private beach he owned. There, they saw Sofia kiss Jim before he quickly pushed her away. Harvey was about to leave when Carmine stopped him.

“If you leave now, you never know what could have been.”

“What do you get out of this Carmine?” Harvey asked.

“A chance to die in peace with my conniving daughter by my side. If Sofia goes to Gotham, I can promise you that everything you know and love will be taken away. You have to choice Harvey; make the right one before it's too late,” Carmine said, placing his hand on Harvey's shoulder.

As Jim started to walk back to the Falcones' mansion, Harvey knew what he had to do. With Sofia following Jim close behind, Harvey walked up to his partner and took him by the hand.

“We need to talk,” Harvey said,

“I know but after that, I want to go back to the motel. I made a mistake coming here. We'll stop Penguin another way.”

That night after Harvey finally told Jim how much he loved him, Jim confessed his own feelings. Once everything was out in the open, the two hurriedly took off their clothing and made use of the king sized bed. Afterwords, as Jim laid in Harvey's arms he knew he could do anything as long as he had Harvey by his side.

A month later when Carmine had place the newspaper article announcing Jim and Harvey's wedding at city hall on his sleeping daughter's night table, he smiled. Everything had worked out in the end and his daughter would pay for her betrayal. First, however, he had a Commissioner to call and a Penguin to stop but not before breakfast. As Carmine ate his sausage and eggs, he heard a blood curdling scream. It seemed that Sofia had found the paper and the little present that Carmine had left behind.

A year later, Penguin was back in Arkham, Sofia was never heard from again, and Harvey was talking Jim into adopting. Of course, it didn't take very long for Harvey convince Jim that they should adopt a little orphan boy by the name of Martin.


End file.
